Secret Mission
by AngelGlass
Summary: Queen Sarah is a doting wife and mother to King Jareth and their twin boys. To express their appreciation for her, all her boys plan a Secret Mission to make it the best Mother's Day ever for her. However, issues ensue with the plans and the grandparents are being dramatic. Jareth has to figure out how to keep his wife happy and tone down all the problems around them.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short(er) story for this mother's day! Can you guess who Prince David and Prince Robert are named after? ;) Also, I didn't realize how many times I'm gong to be using twins in my fics. I guess I've been watching too many telenovelas!**

 **As always, I don't own Labyrinth and not making money off of this and yada yada. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Papa?"

Prince David knocked tentatively and peaked in. The man in question set down the book in his hand and beckoned the young boy in, a smile on his face. David smiled, seeing his father in casual attire, his signature grey breeches and white poet's shirt with frills and a small corset to keep it in place.

Jareth sat on the couch and picked up the little boy to sit on his lap. He was one of two children he and Sarah were blessed with, two twins named David and Robert Junior (known as Robby) who are now six years old. One after David Bowie and the other after Sarah's father.

"My boy, you are so big now! Soon you'll get bigger than me!" He tickled his son, David laughing in delight and kissed Jareth's cheek, loving the way his father's hair tickled his face. Then, just like Sarah, he sat back seriously and pretended that his father didn't just make him break out of his serious facial expression.

"Papa, Robby and I are on a secret mission. And we need your help!" He threw his hands up dramatically and pretended to faint.

Jareth smirked at this show, no doubt Sarah would have told him that his son got it from him. "And pray tell, what is this secret mission that you need my help with? You seem to be doing whatever it is fine enough with your sneaking around the castle today. Too much, and the goblins will start to catch on and tell your mother."

David shook his head, his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes looking more serious now. "I'm serious! Mother's Day will be here soon, and we made cards at school for Momma. But Robby and I want to plan something special."

Jareth groaned inwardly where his son couldn't see. He was dreading Mother's Day. His parents and Sarah's parents wanted to have a gathering at THEIR castle and Sarah felt pressured to say yes. Jareth loved all his parents and in laws, but having them all in the same place was a disaster as they would always fight each other. At least they didn't fight him or Sarah and were putty in David and Robby's hands.

"I see." He stroked his chin for dramatic effect. "So what is your great plan and how do I come into this? Speaking of Robby, what is he doing now?"

"Oh!" David clapped his hand on his mouth. "I forgot to tell you! Robby is with Mommy right now distracting her with questions about flowers while I'm talking to you, so we gotta make it quick!"

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and Jareth grinned at the little drawings all over.

"Now what does that word say?" Jareth asked, knowing that David loved the attention. David would normally be excited to tell him everything, but instead, he waved his hand impatiently. "Papa! Momma may come in any minute! We need to focus on our plan."

Jareth chuckled. "Alright! Now what is the plan?"

"The plan is this." David pointed to one side of the paper. "We will want to have a ballet show for Momma! But we need to make tutus and pick the right song. We need to make it a surprise so she doesn't know. After lunch or dinner, you can take her to see us dancing, but we need time to get dressed after dinner. Can you help us?"

Jareth threw a leg over the armchair, cocking his head to the side. After a moment, he had the perfect idea. "I know something perfect for your show!"

He whispered this to David, and the boy squealed. "I love it Papa! Thank you!"

He kissed his cheek. "Of course son. Anything for you two and your mother."

And he meant it.

* * *

"Since when have you been interested in flowers, Robby?" Sarah asked suspiciously. "And where is David? You two are always together."

Prince Robby tried to not his secret slip. He supposed it would be better for David to be asking about flowers since he actually liked flowers. Why didn't he show his mother the new stamp collection he was starting with his Uncle Toby or something he actually liked? He was so frustrated, he could kick a goblin.

"I just think they're pretty." He shrugged. "What's your favorite flower?"

Sarah wiped the sweat from her brow and took his small hand. "Come! I'll show you."

She lead them to a peach tree, the blossoms growing and smelling sweet. Robby picked one of the blossoms. "These are pretty."

"Yes, they are." Sarah's mouth twitched to a smile. Once Jareth found out these were favorite flower, he never let her forget it. He planted peach blossoms, one for each of them to represent their love for each other. Every year, they would make desserts from the peaches in these trees.

"Why did you marry Papa?" Robby blurted. He was supposed to be distracting her, but he was also just genuinely curious. Sarah so loved those bright blue eyes Jareth gifted both their sons, the way he looked at his mother so thoughtfully when he said that was just so sweet.

"Because I love him." Sarah kissed his nose and pulled him for a one arm embrace as she was sweaty and covered in dirty.

"Ew, your dirty." Robby squirmed.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You are SO like your father." Even as she said that, she couldn't help but think about her loving husband and his silly quirks.

"Sorry honey, I just love you soooo much!" She chased after him, green eyes sparkling and full of excitement, chasing after the younger twin. Once she caught him, she transported them to the library where she knew her husband would be.

* * *

Jareth and David both screamed in surprise when Sarah and Robby appeared in the room, right in the middle of their "secret meeting" for their "secret mission."

Jareth laughed at the sight of them rolling around, both now had dirt on their bodies, thanks to Sarah.

"Gotcha!" Sarah laughed. She kissed her son, who squirmed out of her arms and ran over to his father, who laughed at the slightly grumpy look Robby was giving his mother.

"Hello Precious." Jareth put David aside and wrapped his arms around his gorgeous wife, giving her a deep kiss.

"GROSS!" The twins gagged. "We're leaving now! Bye!" And off they went, probably to continue their secret mission.

"Bleh, you're dirty." Jareth said when he pulled away from her, wiping dirt off his body.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Like father, like son. You and your need to look fashionable and perfect. Robby said the exact same thing to me when we were outside today."

"Did he? Well, lucky for you, David doesn't care about being clean. A nice balance, isn't it?"

Jareth ran a gloveless hand through her hair, finding a peach blossom hiding inside. Smiling he held it out in front of your face. "Precious, you've been playing with Robby by the peach trees?"

Sarah held his hand, the one with the small blossom. She looked at him, full of quiet emotion. "Robby asked me why I married you. I think as much as they pretend it's gross when we kiss, they are curious and love how we are a happy couple. It's so sweet." She leaned into Jareth, who no longer protested about her dirtiness.

They kissed again, fully in love and happy. Jareth laid his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent and smiled at the light peachy smell that came from her working in the earth.

He reluctantly pulled her away from him, earning a confused look from his wife. "Sarah, as you know, my parents and all your parents want to have a Mother's Day get together."

Sarah groaned. "And they want to do it here, I know. Ugh why can't they just not come all at once? The contention they all cause and backstabbing is annoying! Not to mention that my mom wants to bring Jeremy again."

Jareth knew how Sarah still wasn't fond of her mother's boyfriend. Her mother honestly told her when she was 18 that she and Jeremy had an affair before she talked to Robert about separating, thinking that Sarah would understand. Sarah didn't speak to her for a few years, and finally, thanks to Jareth, she finally tried to amend her relationship with her mother. She still would not forget that Jeremy left his own wife and children and how both of them should've done the right thing and ended their previous relationships first. Soon after that, to stay relevant, her mother tipped off the press about her affair and Sarah got swept up in the controversy. Lucky for her, Jareth came to her rescue and had goblins taking care of her so stalkers wouldn't hurt her.

Even so, she loved her mother and Linda was good to her after she became an adult. She doted on her grandsons and Sarah mostly got along and was kind to Jeremy, trying to heal and get over old wounds.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "I know, I know. But she and Jeremy are good to the boys. If you don't want her or everyone else to come, then just say so."

"No no." Sarah shook her head. "If I do that, then we can't invite your parents or my dad and Karen. My mom would definitely find out somehow and would be hurt if we don't spend mother's day with her."

Funny enough, Sarah had a much better relationship with Karen than with her mother. Karen had been there for her when Linda wasn't and would advocate for Sarah's schooling and her privacy better than her mother ever could. Plus, it was how the Labyrinth made her grow up that helped too.

As for Jareth's parents, they were finally, finally happy to see their son settle down. They weren't pleased to hear that he accidentally ran the Labyrinth and became the king a long time ago (Jareth was barely an adult when that happened), and he kept himself secluded for years until he met Sarah. After their initial meeting and Sarah setting him straight on how it wasn't fair to her that he would profess love to her when she barely knew him, they took a chance and eventually married. His mother, Julia, was quite fond of Sarah for tempering her dramatic son and his father, Adrian, felt the same way. In fact, sometimes Jareth wondered if his parents loved her more than they loved him.

The problem was that all of them argued to death when all 6 were around. Linda would make comments to Karen about being a stay at home mother and "arm candy" for her politician husband, telling Robert that he was a terrible father for making Sarah babysit Toby, and argue with Jareth's parents about how she could do what she wanted when it came to how she lived her lavish and sometimes dangerous lifestyle (a celebrity life was how she liked it).

Karen would tell Linda that just because she gave birth to Sarah doesn't mean that she could just drag Sarah into her famous people drama. She got along better with Jareth's parents than Linda, but she was nosy and would tell his parents how to interact with the twins which would make them rightfully annoyed at her. Robert was also nosy but not obvious like Karen, but he would back her up a lot which annoyed everyone.

Jareth's parents were the most mellow out of all of them. They didn't like picking fights, but Jareth got his temperament partly from his mother taking things really personally. His father was dramatic as well, though not as much as Jareth himself. When Karen would tell her what to do, Julia would snap back and tell her to mind her own business. If Linda tried to tell Adrian that nothing was wrong with her leaving Sarah for several years and never talked to her then telling the girl what to do, he'd go with "Nothing, nothing, tra lala?"

At least Toby would be there. He always loved to play with his nephews, and at 18 years old now, he was their crazy cool uncle that Jareth and Sarah were so grateful to have. Honestly, each of the parents were so good to them all and adored them, but to have all three pairs in the same room at the same time? A disaster.

"Jareth, all six haven't been in the same room since…" Sarah trailed off.

Jareth sighed. "Yes, since our wedding. Why they want to come NOW for Mother's Day is beyond me. I was hoping I could take you somewhere special."

Sarah kissed the curve of his neck. "We can do that another time. You are sweet, my love."

They shared another kiss, not knowing that their sons were up their secret mission. Not even Jareth knew what they were going to do until a few days later.

* * *

"Hi Grammy!" Robby yelled into the phone, while David was trying to grab it from him to greet his grandmother as well. "Grammy, I'm here with Robby too!"

Karen chuckled. She loved these two sweet boys and enjoyed being their grandmother. "Hello boys! I hope you two aren't terrorizing your parents too much."

"Nah." David shook his head. "Can we talk to Uncle Toby? We are on a secret mission."

Karen hmmed, debating on whether she should give it to Toby or not. "Well, I don't know boys, your uncle is getting a few things ready for his senior prom tomorrow. Maybe for a few minutes. You'll be there to take pictures with him, won't you? Don't forget to remind your parents!"

"DOES HE HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" Robby yelled, gasping. "WE NEED TO HELP HIM THEN!"

"No, just a friend. He's all good, Robby, I'm sure he would appreciate any dating advice though. Oh, speaking of your uncle, he's coming right now!"

They squealed as Toby grabbed the phone. The boy smiled at his adorable nephews, running his hand through his curly hair, which made Karen gave him a look that told him that she was going to cut it off as soon as she could.

"Well how are my two monkey nephews?"

"I miss you!" Robby blurted. "Why don't you come and live with us here?" He whined a little, earning an eye roll from David, who was more keen on trying to talk to him about their secret mission.

Toby laughed. "I miss you too! Come tomorrow and you can meet my friend!"

"Yeah. You mean girlfriend." David teased. "Uncle Toby has a girlfriend!" He said in a singsong voice.

Toby sighed. "You two are just as bad as your parents. No need for a paternity test, your infuriatingness is just as bad as Jareth's and no wonder he and Sarah married, him and his dramatic magical glitter personality. Anyways, Grammy said you guys called for a secret mission?"

"OH YEAH!" David said. "So, we want to plan the best Mother's Day present for momma and we need you and Papa to help."

Toby groaned inwardly. Not about helping them, but remembering that he and his parents were going to have to be in the same room as Linda, Jeremy, and Jareth's parents. They were okay with Jareth's parents and okay with Linda and Jeremy but for some reason all three couples made it hell for everyone.

Still, any way to help his nephews and his sister was good to him. Which reminded him that he needed to give something to his own mother too.

"What's the plan?" Toby asked. "Please don't tell me you want to try to dye her hair again."

Sarah's hair was bright neon green for a week and Toby and Jareth decided that they would just let the boys do magic under supervision, especially since they were so young.

"No silly!" Robert laughed. "We want to put on a ballet show! But we need costumes."

"Oh, I can help with that! What do you need?"

"Well," David started counting. "We need a tutu, a stage, a way to get dressed without momma knowing, and we need to learn how to dance. The show is for mommy but we can do it for Grammy, Grandma, and Nana." (Jareth's mother went by grandma and nana was Linda).

"Hmm. Well, we can certainly do that. But I think the dancing will be your father's specialty, he's a good dancer. Why don't you get Hoggle to help set the stage? I can design it and I can make the tutus if you want. Any color preferences?"

Toby was a costume and set designer for his drama club, and was quite talented, if he does say so himself.

"I want a black tutu with sparkles, please." David requested. Toby smiled, the boy was just like his father when it came to glitter.

"I want a lime green one please. That's it." Robby told him. No glitter, more like his mother (as Sarah liked a little glitter sometimes).

"Got it. I'll get those done by mother's day, which is what, next week?" He checked his calendar. "Yeah, that works. Tomorrow, we can get measurements really quickly while your mom isn't looking. What do you want the set to look like? I can bring props and such with your dad's help transporting them."

"We want it to just be pretty." Robby said confidently. David snarled and grabbed the phone. "No Uncle Toby! I wanted to tell a story with dancing!"

Toby shook his head. Dealing with six year olds was a trial sometimes and he wondered how Sarah and Jareth did it with the horde of goblins that they had to rule. "Okay, how about this, I'll do a nice set with stars and trees or something. That's pretty enough and you can do any story that way if you want. Does that sound good?"

Both boys paused for a moment. Then, Robby spoke again. "Okay, that sounds good. Thank you for helping us with our secret mission!"

"My pleasure. I can't wait to see you big boys! Tell your mother and father I said hi!"

"Bye Uncle Toby!"

* * *

Hoggle hummed, getting tea and cookies ready for Sir Didymus and Ludo.

Imagine his surprise when a swirl of glitter appeared in his humble home.

"What are yas doin 'ere?" He yelled at Jareth. "Now yous got glitter all over me house!"

Jareth didn't respond, save for a quick swish of the wrist and all the glitter was gone. "Hello, Hedgewart."

"HOGGLE!" He yelled. Though he was less scared of Jareth, the king never ceased to annoy him.

Jareth adjusted his gloves, ignoring his outburst. "Hoghead, I need your help. The two princes want to plan a surprise for Sarah for Mother's Day."

At this, Hoggle brightened up. As much as a brat Jareth can be, and as annoying as he was, he knew that he and Sarah were a good match. And, he loved the two boys as his own.

"What d'ya need my help for?" He asked. In his giddy mood, he offered Jareth some tea and cookies. "Didymus and Ludo are coming later for tea. Want some?"

Jareth nodded. "Thank you. If you weren't stationed outside of the labyrinth, I may have hired you as a cook." He nibbled the cookie. "Actually, would it be alright if I could join you today for tea? Don't tell Sarah we met today for the surprise unless she asks. If she does, make something up."

Hoggle shrugged. "Sure thing, Yer Majesty."

Sir Didymus and Ludo looked surprised at Jareth joining them, but they bowed respectfully.

He told them of the boy's ballet plan and how he will teach them a few things, not too much as they were still young and whatever they would do is cute anyways.

"So, my parents and all of Sarah's parents plus Linda's boyfriend will be here." He groaned, his crazy hair shaking from him running his fingers through it. The three friends looked annoyed at this too. Their parents spelled disaster together. It was a wonder they didn't all start world war three.

"The boys need time to get dressed right after lunch or dinner, whatever the hell we decide to do. I need you three to make a distraction somehow. Claim there's a runner or something, I don't know. Enough for 30 minutes. Or maybe just two of you, and oh, the boys were planning on telling Toby to help with the plan as well."

Sir Didymus spoke. "Sire, if I may, I think Sir Hoggle should help thee with the sets and getting the boys ready. Sir Ludo and I could make a scene of the Bog, maybe getting a few goblins to act up here and there."

"Ludo help Didymus." The gentle beast said, eating a few more cookies.

"Good idea." Jareth sipped on his tea. "And Hoggle, this is quite good. Would you be willing to make this tea for us that day if we decide on lunch?"

The three friends shared yet another smile. After Jareth being lonely and temperamental for so long, having Sarah really calmed him down and he was so much more sweet and polite to everyone.

"Sure thing, Sire."

Jareth set his tea down. "I must go, before my wife suspects me of doing something. Thank you for helping me and the boys."


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day_

"What are you boys up to?" Sarah beamed, watching Jareth paint David's fingernails and Toby painting Robby's. Her father, Robert senior, was taking pictures with his disposable camera.

"Oh, nothing Momma." David said, his face turning red. Jareth raised an eyebrow at his son and said nothing. He knew David was blushing because their little manicures were for his and Robby's little show, and this was the only time Toby would have to do it with them.

"Nothing, nothing tra la la?" Sarah teased. She came over and kissed Robby's jet black hair, sifting her fingers through his soft tresses.

"What about me, Mommy?" David pouted. Sarah laughed and came over to kiss his cheek, careful to not knock Jareth or the nail polish over. David smiled at the equal attention he got from his mother.

"I would like to remind you boys that I am the one who married your mother and deserve all the kisses." Jareth puckered his lips out and closed his eyes, making everyone laugh.

"You two are gross." Robert tried to say seriously, but they could all see that he stifled a laugh. He loved Jareth and the little family he and Sarah had together. Of course, being a father, Robert was unsure of anyone coming near his little girl (Toby had a crush on his date but wasn't going to marry any time soon). Especially when that man happened to not even be a man, but a magical creature who was a king, of all things. But, just as he had won over Sarah, Jareth absolutely charmed everyone else.

Sarah sat next to her husband, giving him a quick peck on his lips. Jareth didn't let her go, holding his arm around her waist. "That's it?" He made large, sad eyes at her, earning a swat from his wife.

"I agree with Dad, you guys are nasty." Toby picked up another one of Robby's fingers to continue to paint it lime green to match the tutu that he would wear on Mother's Day.

Just then, Karen walked in, and laughed at the scene. "Well, it looks like you boys are having a fun time! Will Toby be doing his nails too?"

Toby wrinkled his nose. "No way. I hate wearing nail polish. It's like my nails can't breathe! Besides, people are more judgmental here than Underground. How's the corsage and the boutineer coming, mom?"

Before Sarah came in, she was helping Karen make the flowers for Toby for prom. She and Jareth brought up a few white roses and small pink cherry blossoms from their personal garden to match his date's pale pink dress. Prior to marrying Robert, Karen had worked as a florist and would occasionally still make a few arrangements for people she knew, like for Sarah's wedding.

"It's going great! I do need a few more things. Robert, can you come help me with moving some of the boxes out of the living room? And Sarah, could you PLEASE tell the goblins to stop making a mess in my garden?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Again? Why are they even here? Jareth can't you do it?" She sounded just as whiny as when she was 16.

Jareth shook his head. "Nope. Last time I was the one who did it and do you remember when Redin puked all over and I had to clean up after her?"

Sarah sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Fine. You're on goblin duty on mother's day though!" She called as she rolled up her sleeves to get ready to kick whatever goblin was in Karen's yard.

Once she, Robert, and Karen were gone, Toby and Jareth began to talk to the boys about their Secret Mission. Jareth told the boys that he would be showing them dance lessons, very simple ones for a routine. They went through some classical music to pick out the song they wanted to dance to. Once they had one picked, Toby discussed about parts of the set that he could take but how he'd have to do it carefully so no one would notice him actually moving it from the green room (not that they would notice the set itself was missing within the multitudes of costumes). Jareth told him that Hoggle would be able to help set things up during the dinner.

"Time will be very short." He told his brother-in-law. "We have to get the timing just right!"

Toby glanced at the two boys. "That seems a bit much for them, doesn't it?"

"Preposterous!" Jareth boomed. "They won't be doing the work, silly. And nothing is too much for my Sarah." He looked to the side and sighed dreamily. "I love her so much."

Toby smiled at that.

Jareth turned back to him. "Don't you worry, I don't want you to do any more than is necessary. I know things are difficult for you as a student right now and all I need is for you to be able to give me access to the room so I can transport the sets and such. I'll make it as easy for you as I can."

Toby clapped a hand on Jareth. "Hey, it's all good. Just don't over do things, don't argue dude, I know how you are!" Toby gave Jareth a knowing smile. "And, remember that Sarah is someone who doesn't really like over the top things as you are. Just make it sweet and cute. This is for the boys to shine for their mom. I'm sure you'll find something to please Sarah."

Jareth smirked, peaking out the window to see his wife scolding the goblins. "Yes, yes I will."

A few hours later, Toby was dressed in a nice tuxedo, sporting the new haircut that Karen gave him. "I don't mind Jareth's hair but if you are going to prom, you need to look nice." She commented, making Jareth roll his eyes.

Everyone commented on how handsome Toby was. The teen boy was shy, but Karen and Robert insisted on pictures, the boys excited to show off their new manicure and Jareth grumbled about wearing "normal" clothes.

His date came, they took lovely pictures and off Toby went, having the time of his life with friends be fore graduation. As for Sarah, she had no idea that her husband, sons, and brother had finalized their Secret Mission.

* * *

 _Friday before Mother's Day (two days away)_

"Williams, what are you doing in the green room?"

Toby groaned, not Hillary again. She was one of the popular "mean girls" and the queen bee. She was also usually the lead actress in plays, annoying him to death.

"Nostalgia." He lied to her. He didn't see the appeal in this girl. Sure, she was pretty, but she was awful. There were other pretty girls in his grade that weren't rude, so why was this girl the coveted and popular one?

"I heard you went to prom with Megan Shirley. And that she rejected you when you asked her to be your girlfriend." Her words sounded like pity dipped in acid, trying to hurt his heart.

Indeed, that hurt, but the girl had accepted to be his date anyways. "Yeah? So she doesn't feel the same. Probably better for us anyways since we're going to different universities. What's it to you?"

Hillary blew on her nails. What is it with dumb girls blowing on their nails when their manicure was already dry? Jareth only did it when he was being annoying on purpose.

Speaking of Jareth, where WAS his glittery brother-in-law? He should have been there 15 minutes ago. Toby knew the man had a kingdom to run but come on. He couldn't just hide in there forever and soon school would go out and his mother would throw a fit looking for him.

"You think you're SO SMART to get into Harvard, don't you? You probably got in because of your stupid sister's mother!"

Toby's jaw dropped. "Seriously Hillary? Linda and I have no connections with each other. We don't even share the same last name! God, it's not like the admission team knows who I am or who Sarah is. Besides, Sarah went to Columbia. Are you just jealous because you're too stupid and lazy to even GO to college?"

Hillary's mother was one of the teachers at the school, pulling strings for her daughter at every point. Oh, Hillary still got into a good university, but nothing comparable to an Ivy league school.

"Yeah, well then it has to be your DAD. You're a loser."

Toby rolled his eyes. "My dad is literally part of local government, he's not a senator or anything crazy. Give me a break. Why are YOU here?"

"Claire wanted something from here, she dropped her bag here and forgot it." She huffed, looking for a few seconds and picking up the small handbag.

Toby couldn't help himself. School was ending soon and he just HAD to freak out at her. "You just HAVE to terrorize anyone that's actually earning their way, do you? You know, you're a monster and I can't wait for you to realize that your pretty face doesn't mean anything in the real world! You will fail in life because of the terrible person that you are!"

Hillary narrowed her eyes, and lashed out at him. Luckily, Toby was able to move to the side, but not before she dragged her hand down and punched his arm. He winced, knowing that he was going to be bruised tomorrow.

The boy heard an unearthly snarl, and all of a sudden, Hillary was knocked over on her back. He looked around, and saw a few goblins scampering around and out of the shadows walked the King of Goblins in jeans and a polo shirt, hair still crazy as always.

Jareth didn't say anything and reached over to yank the girl's head up. He put his face close to hers and she whimpered.

"You are despicable. You can't handle a fellow classmate telling the truth, ha! You will fail. I will make sure that whenever you try to terrorize anyone, you will be punished. My goblins will see that through. Now GET OUT!"

Hillary didn't even protest as she tripped and ran away.

Jareth held out his hand, helping Toby up. "My boy, are you alright? I apologize for my delay, your nephews were trying to play with baby chicks and made a mess. Both I and Sarah had to lecture them and I couldn't just leave without making her suspect everything."

Toby was still not sure what exactly just happened. "Yeah, thanks Jareth. But, wasn't that a bad thing? Hillary just saw the goblins!"

Jareth smirked. "That's the fun part. She knows it's true and if she tries to tell anyone, they'll call her crazy. Don't worry, she'll be alright. Maybe a tad traumatized by me, but not any more than anyone else she has traumatized."

Toby shrugged. It wasn't like Jareth actually hurt her. "What would you do if she did that again?"

Jareth looked over to where the girl used to be standing. "Who knows. She won't be physically harmed but will have her mind play tricks on her. Nothing too severe. You forget that as Sarah's family, I am supposed to protect you too. One of the few benefits of being under the care of the Goblin King."

Toby didn't doubt that. Once again, he was reminded of what it was like to be on the good and bad side of Jareth.

"Now, where is that backdrop and props you were talking about?"

Toby beckoned the king to follow him, showing him the props. "There's the backdrop of the moon and stars. The trees are here if you still want them. I have a few string of lights we can use too right here. Hoggle told me you have curtains and spotlights which is nice. I made this two years ago for a Midsummer's Night's Dream play." He said proudly.

Jareth looked at Toby's handiwork. "You are a talented artist, much like your sister, Though, very different kind of art and styles. Sarah says you learned on your own though whereas for her, she learned through teachers as a child."

"Yeah." Toby said proudly. "I'm excited for college so I can learn about more things. I have some ideas but hey I'm at Harvard so I'm excited for that!"

"Good for you. I'm so proud." Jareth beamed at him. And he meant it.

They were just about to transport all the things, until Claire, the drama teacher, walked right in. "Ah! Williams! What are you doing here? And who is this?" She looked at Jareth with suspicion as he was not a student and not anyone she knew. Normally, one would have to tell her before brining visitors in her green room.

Before Toby could even blurt out a hasty response, Jareth came over and bowed, taking her hand and kissing the back of it like a gentleman. "I am Jareth, Toby's brother-in-law. I think you know my wife, Sarah Williams?"

Claire blushed. Toby half wanted to roll his eyes and half wanted to raise his eyebrows with how impressed he was. Jareth was quite charming when he wanted to be.

"Why, yes! I did know that Sarah married a while back. I was her teacher too. I can see she is doing well with her life." Her eyes looked up and down Jareth, a blush creeping up on her face.

Jareth smiled and turned to Toby. "Well, if it is a bother, Toby and I can leave. He was just showing me around before he graduated, as I have been interested in plays and such especially with seeing Sarah act in a play here and in college. I love seeing them but have never seen back stage before."

"Oh, uh, no that's alright! Take your time! I can even show you around!" Claire grabbed Jareth's arm and started to explain a few things.

Toby groaned. Now what?

He heard a little snicker. He turned onto a goblin reaching in his backpack.

"Hey!" He hissed. "That's MY lunch!"

The little goblin growled. "But I love turkey!" He sniffed the turkey sandwich.

Toby had an idea. "Hey, what's your name? And how about we make a deal?"

The goblin looked at him curiously. "I'm Beetun. And does the deal mean I get to eat this?"

Toby nodded. He should've known that Jareth's presence meant goblins, but he could use this to his advantage. "And I won't let the king know either."

Beetun looked quite curious at that. "Ooooh goody! What is it?"

Toby pointed to a certain direction and told the goblin what to do. Beetun agreed and took Toby's sandwich and went off running.

"-and right here is the stage lights, we have many different colors. Toby isn't an actor but he has done some tech management. And here-"

Jareth was bored out of his mind, this infernal woman latching on his arm. He was about to tell her that he had to leave and trying to decide how to come back a different day when a large rack of clothes fell over, and a few giggles that could be heard. Those giggles were definitely goblin giggles, but to a human they sounded like teenage laughter.

"Oh no, who's there?" Claire yelled. She looked torn between needing to fix whatever was happening and continuing the tour for Jareth when another prop fell down.

"THAT IS IT!" She yelled "I am suspending whoever that was! I'm so sorry, Jareth. I must go." She squeezed his hand and dashed off, yelling.

Jareth quickly jumped to try to catch the goblin when Toby grabbed onto the end of his shirt. "Jareth! Beetun is helping us distract her now COME ON and let's transport this stuff!"

"You made a deal with Beetun out of all goblins?" He sighed. "Fine, you remember how to transport small things?"

Toby nodded. "I still need help though." As he had been in the Labyrinth for 13 hours as a baby, he was able to do magic and even immigrate to the Underground if he wanted to. For now, he chose magic and a college education and would decide what he wanted later, which was a good choice.

"No matter." Jareth waved impatiently. "I can assist in that. Let's take this to the Underground and we'll figure it out later."

* * *

"Do you think Sarah will come in here?" Toby asked Hoggle, putting up the decorations behind the stage Jareth had installed in his castle a long time ago. He really didn't want Sarah coming in and seeing what they were doing.

"Nah, she never comes in here. Besides, Jareth has a spell to alert him of Sarah coming in." Hoggle responded. "What do you think is gonna happen on Sunday? They're both unhappy about all their parents coming through."

Toby winced. "Yeah, I mean things have always been tense between my parents and Linda, and my parents get well okay with Jareth's parents but all of them at once is just insane! I haven't seen Jareth's parents with just Linda but Sarah says they're the same as with her parents. Ugh. Why can't everyone just get along?"

As Toby and Hoggle contemplated this, Sarah and Jareth were, like every other married couple, trying to find last minute gifts for all three mothers. They left the twins with Sarah's personal assistant and Jareth's personal assistant, going to shop at the fair in one of the fae settlements for Linda and Karen and would go Above to get something for Julia.

"How's this?" Jareth held up a pretty pink crystal-like vase. "Karen likes flowers and such."

Sarah shook her head. "That is gorgeous, but no. That woman has enough vases. Oh, I'm so bad at buying anything for people! Ugh. And my mom is going to be harder."

Jareth reluctantly set the vase down. "Sarah, we have been at this forever. Let's brainstorm a bit."

He could see that his words fell on deaf ears, his wife looking at the next stall and mumbling "I'll know the present when I see it."

They still had to consider his mother. Truth be told, she would be excited at any Aboveground appliance as she was fascinated by it. Sarah though, insisted that it needs to be more "classy" and not something like a toaster, as he tried to get.

"Jareth! I think I found something for Karen!"

"Thank god." He mumbled. He looked at Sarah holding a small necklace, a small quartz carved into a teardrop shape that would sit elegantly in a silver chain.

"A memory crystal? That's a wonderful idea!" He beamed at his wife. The merchant thanked her queen as Sarah paid her and a little extra.

"Karen said that she wanted a place to store a few treasured memories like photos and such. This has a lot room to store those photos. Would you help me put the photos in?"

When someone wanted to record a memory in a crystal, there were few spells done and all Karen would have to do was order the crystal to show her the pictures like in an album. It would project out and she could "swipe" back and forth. It was perfect!

"And should we get the same for your mother?" Jareth asked hopefully, wanting this infernal shopping trip to end since they've been at it all day.

"No." Sarah said simply. "I KNOW my mom, she'll Karen when she got from me as a present and use it to insult her. Plus, she's not very sentimental." Her lips drew itself into a thin line. Jareth looked at her sadly, remembering that Linda had thrown away Sarah's handwritten note to her from when she was 21 and told her she threw it away just to hurt her, whereas Karen kept everything or at least had the decency to not be rude about it.

"How's this?" Jareth beamed at her.

Sarah looked over to her king, and made at what he was holding. It was nail polish, and she couldn't fathom why he wanted to buy some nail polish NOW of all times.

"Before you speak," He held his hands up in a defensive position, "I think your mother would love something like this. It's 'practical,' for her anyways."

"And why would we give her nail polish when she has a collection that fills two closets, rivaling YOUR own clothing collection, hmm?" Sarah folded her arms and tried to look at him seriously, but she couldn't help giving in to the small tug on the corner of her lips that made her smile.

The merchant bowed in front of her. "Your Majesty." He greeted Sarah. "This is no ordinary nail polish, in fact, it can change color."

"Change color? Like a mood ring?" Sarah asked, still not sure about why Jareth was so excited about it.

"Mood ring?" The merchant looked at her, confused. Jareth waved his hand at him. "An Aboveground invention, don't worry yourself about it." He turned to his wife. "Sarah, it works similarly but better! You can CHOOSE which colors and what hue and it can blink back and forth. It can add glitter as well if you wish. Imagine if your mother had something like this, she would make headlines of her secret nail polish but not giving away that it's magic, making people wonder."

Sarah's eyes widened. "That's actually genius! Yes, let's get a few of these for her then."

Jareth smirked. "Of course it's a genius idea, I'm sure you married me for more than my dashing good looks, did you not?"

She ignored him, but he definitely caught that amused sparkle in her eye.

They thanked the merchant and Sarah had an idea of what to get for Jareth's mother.

"Your mom likes sentimental things. How about all of us make something for her? We can use that pottery room you've been using. Karen's not a vase person but your mom is."

Jareth shrugged. "She would like that, it's easy and difficult to get things for her as she isn't so picky, as you know. For certain though, Sarah, she would not mind one bit if we didn't get her anything."

Sarah stopped in her tracks and forced him to look into her face. "Jareth, I love your mother. And the fact that she won't put up a fight makes me want to get things for her even MORE. She deserves it unlike my whiny mother. And we have to make sure we get something for her or else-"

"Or else Linda decides to gloat and then it gets messy, I know." He groaned. "Well, it looks like we have a plan, my love." Jareth planted a kiss in her hair, a modest kiss but the random subjects here and there blushed and looked fondly at their loving monarchs.

"Shall we go home?" Sarah asked him. "We should go rest and then tomorrow prepare for the Mother's Day lunch."

"Oh no, Sarah." Jareth smiled. "I know you will be doing that, but don't forget, I still have a present for you."

And with that, he transported her to their little date.

* * *

"You suck at this!" Robby yelled at David. "Papa says you have to tip toe like this!" He demonstrated in his green tutu, making David pout.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" David yelled. He sat down on his bottom, biting his lower lip, trying to not cry.

"You don't have a basis for comparison!" Robby retorted back, the perfect amount of sass to match his father's, proud of saying the phrase perfectly.

"Yes I do!" David was freely crying now. "I try harder than you, and I can't get it perfect!"

"Excuse me, Your Highnesses, but you are up quite late and thy parents would not be pleased as it is nearly 10 at night." Sir Didymus's voice came through the door.

Jareth's and Sarah's assistants retired for the evening, leaving Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo to babysit as the boys should just be in bed, telling them to call if something was needed.

"I don't care!" David cried. "This was MY idea and now it's going to go bad."

Robby looked at his twin sadly. He didn't mean to make David sad. It was true, Robby was more like Jareth, a natural and graceful dancer in comparison to David, who took after Sarah, much less graceful.

"I'm sorry Davy." He used his twin's old nickname. "You're going to do great!"

"GO AWAY FROM ME!" David hid in a corner, sobbing and snot coming out of his face and onto his shirt.

Robby did leave, and David was saddened but relieved at being left alone. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around, he saw Ludo and Sir Didymus. Robby stood off to the side, not wanting to get involved.

"My Lord, you are quite saddened. Would you like to talk to us?" Sir Didymus asked politely.

"Ludo friend." The giant beast said. "Ludo hug." He pulled the tearful boy in his arms and rocked him gently, instantly stopping the large tears, though small ones still came through.

Robby slipped out, even though he wasn't supposed to be out of his and Robby's room, knowing that he should give them space. He went into their play room and looked at a lot of books, trying to sound out letters (he was better at letters and reading whereas David was good at numbers).

"I'm sad." David told his friends. "Robby is better at dancing for Momma."

"Oh dear child." Sir Didymus patted his hand. "You are a sweet one. I know your parents, they do not care if you are better at dancing or not. You and Robby are quite different, and that is alright. As long as you tried, your parents would be delighted. I bet your mother would be touched you even performed for her." His whiskers twitched, impressed at the fact that two six year old actually stuck with their plan to actually learn how to dance from their father and perform for Sarah. It took a lot of dedication to do that and he was sure not even their two parents were this patient at that age.

"You sure?" David sniffed. Sir Didymus nodded. "Yes, my prince. Now, Robby loves you too, you know?"

"Yeah." He clutched at Ludo, yawning. "I know they all love me."

Ludo rocked the boy back and forth, singing a lullaby. Soon, he fell asleep.

"I didn't mean to make him feel bad." Robby said quietly. Sir Didymus and Ludo turned at the small boy, who rubbed his eyes sleepily. Robby looked at David and walked towards him, pulling a blanket over him. "Momma likes to do that when we're sad." He explained to the friends.

"Don't worry, Robby." Ludo said. Sir Didymus put an arm around him. "Yes, do not worry. He is just a little discouraged, but you both will blow your mother away with the performance. Now, go to sleep. I shall read you a story if that helps you."

Robby crawled into bed, Ludo rested a soft paw on him as Sir Didymus pulled a little red book out. "Ah, an old favorite." He smiled. "The Labyrinth."

"But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers…"

* * *

"Do you remember when I proposed to you?" Jareth asked meekly, walked with Sarah along a small cleared path in the forest.

"How could I forget?" She moved a little closer to him, her arm tucked in his. "You were so adorable and sweet."

Jareth blushed. "Well, yes." He laughed a little. "But I meant, do you remember where?"

"Of course I do silly. I was being proposed to. How can a girl forget, especially when she was dating the Goblin King?" She moved her hand from the crook of his elbow to his fingers, taking off his glove and threading her hands with his.

It was a stressful time, if they were both being truthful. Jareth wanted to plan a romantic evening, maybe go see a show or walk around a rose garden perhaps. But no. Those stupid fireys were at it again, but that time, they had recruited the fairies to try to burn down the entire forest.

Jareth and Sarah had a large argument about whether she should go or not to help. After not being able to get any other "huamnoid" beings like sorcerers or faes or elves, Jareth grumbled and let her be by his side. After getting those ridiculous Fireys to calm down and to remind them and the fairies that it was he who let them stay in the Labyrinth and granted them refuge, they all calmed down and were forced to help him build the goblin houses back to what they were.

If it weren't for Sarah, it would've been much worse. Jareth liked to use force as it was quicker and easier. Using the bog as a threat was easier on these creatures than reasoning with them, but Sarah's patience helped them reach a better goal. It was goblins and fireys and other crazy creatures that made him desensitized to more sentient creatures like Hoggle, for example, and why he was so bad at communicating with Sarah in the first place.

That day, he was grateful to her, but she wouldn't have it as he still stood by his conviction to try to shield her. "Jareth, I love you. And I'm going to be by your side because I WANT to. What kind of queen would I be if I just stay in the castle?"

Jareth genuinely felt bad. He knew that she was right, but it wasn't in his nature. Still, her declaration of being his future queen made him drop down to one knee and propose right then, ring in his hand. He saw Sarah froze, and thought that maybe he should have waited until a more romantic moment but she just squealed and kissed him, stunned for a moment by his vulnerability.

"Honestly, that was more romantic than anything else you could've thought of." Sarah smiled at him, brining Jareth back to the present.

"How so?" He let go of her fingers to wrap his arms around her waist. "We were both dirty and grimy, smelled bad from being that close to the bog earlier that day, and tired. Not to mention irritated."

"Well, you proposed in the moment which was fine because we had discussed it. It's the idea that you told me once, that you'll be there for me as the world falls down. Life with you isn't just 'mornings of gold' or 'valentine evenings' as you sang, but it's when things are awful too. And you accepted in that moment that I would be there for you and not run away, just like I accepted that I wouldn't be apart from you again."

Jareth stopped her and stood in front, a soft look on his face. He ran a finger down her cheek and sighed. "Oh Sarah, we have been together for a decade. How I am grateful to have you and that we are just as in love now as we were back then. More so, in fact. And look at you, the best mother I could ever ask for my crazy boys."

He kissed her, and Sarah sighed happily, feeling his strong arms around her waist and his feathery hair in her fingers. She felt their surroundings shift and peaked through.

"Jareth, what, is that? No way!"

She recognized this spot as the spot where he proposed. Back then, it was a barren wasteland almost from the damage the fireys did, but now, it was luscious and green with beautiful flowers all over. And in the center, was a swing next to a pond.

Still dazed by the sight, she didn't even notice Jareth was behind her until he picked her up and placed her on the swing. She beamed at him, and he pushed her back and forth.

"I know how you are, you wouldn't want this to yourself as you aren't selfish." He said after a push. "But I feel that tonight at least, you should be alone with me as the first person to sit on this swing."

Sarah looked to her right and caught hers and Jareth's reflection in the pond that was full of small lilies.

They stayed like that, switching turns so Sarah would push Jareth as well. Sometimes they spoke, sometimes they just enjoyed the silence of being together.

Sarah stopped the swing and beckoned him to come in front of her. Curious, he did and sat on the grass in front of her, waiting for her to speak.

Her green eyes shone with such love, even with only the moon and the stars to reflect her feelings. She reached over and touched his soft cheek. "Jareth, say what you said earlier about me being a mother."

He tilted his head to the side, not sure where she was getting at. "I said you were the best mother I could have for my children. And I mean it, my love." He turned his head so he could brush his lips against her palm.

"You worded it a little differently than that." She said in a playful voice. She knew that Jareth was a man who took exact wordings seriously so he must have caught it.

Jareth paused and thought for a moment, still unsure of what she said. "I said something like, you're the best mother I could ask for my two crazy boys."

Sarah got off the swing and sat next to him, making sure his blue eyes were meeting hers. She looked down briefly and took the hand that was closest to her.

Looking up again, she kissed his fingers, never letting her eyes leave his. "Jareth, what if we had more than just two crazy boys?"

He blinked, then his eyes got huge. It was as if her words made him stop breathing and he swallowed. Shaking his head from the momentary paralyzation, he took a few deep breaths and looked down at her other hand, which was resting against her stomach.

"Sarah, are you, oh my, you're-"

"I'm pregnant, yes."

He covered his mouth with his free hand, looking from the belly to her grinning face. "A baby? Oh Sarah!"

He pulled her close and kissed her, tears running down both their faces and mixing together. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head, tears still falling down freely.

"May I?" He whispered. Sarah nodded, and he put his hand against her stomach and closed his eyes.

After a moment, he opened them, still not quite believing this. "Sarah, it's a girl! A little baby girl!"

She giggled and he began to talk to the child. "Well hello there, little one. It's me, your Papa. I can't wait to meet you and teach you how to paint your nails and drive your big brothers crazy. You're going to be so beautiful and we're going to play sports like who can kick the most goblins in a minute-"

"Jareth." Sarah said in a threatening tone. "No kicking goblins yet. Don't tell me you've been teaching the boys how to do it already?"

He didn't even have the decency to look guilty when he shrugged.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You are one crazy dad. Lucky for all of us, you're a loving one." She kissed him sweetly, though she was going to have a talk with all three of them about not abusing their kicking goblins power.

She yawned, and Jareth took her in his arms, and to a small tent that he had set up earlier. The tent had a clear plastic covering so they could see stars and still stay warm.

He lovingly took her shoes and socks off, rubbing her tired feet. Not long after, Sarah beckoned him to lay next to her, both nuzzling and sleeping against each other, in pure bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jareth that's a little over the top for them, don't you think?"

Sarah looked at her sons, uncertain about the attire that Jareth had chosen. "You know, you could just let them wear a T-shirt and shorts or something. They're just going to get messy again after lunch."

But, even as she said her logical thinking, she knew she was going to fail. When it came to fashion, once Jareth was set, he was SET.

The Goblin King looked at his Queen, a mocking expression on his face. "Oh, now why would I have my two boys dress up in such 'normal' clothing when they could be dressed as princes?"

Prince Robert was dressed in an attire that gave Sarah the strongest of flashbacks. He had on black thigh high boots under his black breeches with a red long sleeved shirt underneath. On top of that, he had a black vest on, reminding Sarah of when Jareth had met her in the Escher room so long ago.

Prince David had on a less dramatic attire. He had on grey boots with grey breeches, a flowing grey shirt and a crown of fake flowers on his hair. Still, it just screams Jareth especially with the boy clasping his cape on.

"You told me to dress them, and dress them I did." Jareth gave her a knowing look, grinning at her and how handsome his sons looked.

"They're mini yous!" Sarah exclaimed with a laugh. "And before you say it, no it is not a bad thing. They look adorable. You're in charge of cleaning up whatever messes they make or if those clothes get ruined though."

Jareth waved absently. "Meh. They'll be good. They have to, for all of their grandparents will be in the same room at once!"

Sarah didn't respond, just smiled. She just opened up the cards that the boys gave her, their little writing and lopsided letters making her close to tears from how happy she was. Ugh, pregnant hormones were making her extra sensitive to sentimental things.

The first of the grandparents to arrive were Julia and Adrian. Both parents were nobles from Tuiana, a fae kingdom not too far from the Labyrinth. They both greeted their only son and daughter-in-law with simples kisses on the cheek and large hugs to their grandsons.

"Oh my! I love this dress, Sarah. Is this trending Above? And that curly hair looks quite good on you." Julia commented, beaming at this lovely woman.

Sarah was wearing a rose-pink dress that reached mid-calf, and she laughed. "Why thank you! The dress is actually more of a 50s style, vintage but still works Above. And Jareth said the same of my hair! In fact, he helped me style it this morning."

"That doesn't surprise me." Adrian came to admire his son's handiwork. "I taught him all he knows about fashion, you know." He winked at Sarah, who laughed while Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Father, my sense of fashion is my own, thank you." He pouted.

Adrian raised and eyebrow and swept his hand at himself and at Jareth, proving his point as Jareth had on a blue, low-neckline shirt with white breeches in white heeled boots and a glittering dark blue cape. Adrian had on brown breeches and heeled boots tucked under a red shirt that was low cut like Jareth's with red cape on his own.

"It's not THAT similar." The king pouted. "Mother, help me out with father's ridiculous ideas."

Julia held her hands up in a defensive mode. "Oh no, I'm not going to be a part of this argument. Come Sarah, let us leave those two arguing about whatever it is they're mad about!"

Sarah was happy to, wanting to see what her boys were up to. They both came with a wheelbarrow, all smiles.

"Grandma, we have presents for you! Happy Mother's Day!" David piped up. He and Robby held out the little sculptures they had made for her, along with Jareth and Sarah's creations.

Julia had tears in her eyes. "Oh, why thank you boys! And to you two of course!" She winked at their parents, giving all four a kiss. She picked up a unicorn sculpted by Jareth and painted by Robby and a dragon sculpted by Sarah and painted by David. A third gift was there, and she marveled at the mug that had a family photo of all four of them.

"The whole family! Oh, how did you do this? Did you use magic? Is this an Aboveground invention? Goodness!" Julia marveled at it, really excited at technology.

"And that's not all!" Sarah gave her something else, a camera.

"My own camera! Oh, I cannot wait to use it! Wait how does this work?" Julia jumped at a whirring sound when she pressed a button. Sarah was ecstatic at her excitement and gave Jareth a knowing look that said _"see I told you she would love these things and I'm glad we got her presents."_ To which, Jareth responded by just rolling his eyes teasingly at her.

Not long after, Karen, Robert, and Toby came. Karen was dressed nicely in a pale blue dress, Robert in slacks and a button down shirt, and Toby of course didn't care and just wore jeans but at least he wore a button down shirt as well at Karen's insistence.

"'UNCLE TOBY!" The boys ran to their uncle, who grabbed them both and hugged them.

"What did you get for Grammy for Mother's Day?" Robby asked. Toby glanced at a quick look at Robert Senior trying to not laugh. Truth was, he gave Karen something more last minute than he had wanted to.

"Well, I went to the store with Grampy and we got some Celine Dion CDs for her, and then we took her to a nice restaurant and watched a new movie, A Beautiful Mind."

"Amazing movie actually." Robert said. "Don't you think the actress, Jennifer Connelly, looked like Sarah?"

"What did you get for Grammy?" David looked at his grandfather, not really interested in whatever movie they were talking about unless it was Disney.

"Well, your Grammy and I have been married for almost 20 years now so I'm going to renew my vows with her and take her on vacation in Hawaii!" At Hawaii, Karen turned and beamed.

"A trip?" Julia asked. "Oh how fun! How will you be getting there?"

Karen gave her a strange look, but then remembered that these were magical beings and wouldn't know. "Well, we're flying there as Hawaii is a collection of islands."

"In those large contraptions? How amazing that humans came this far." Adrian commented. "Speaking of trips, do you remember our first trip together to the Aboveground, dearest?"

Julia sighed, content at that memory. "Yes, it was lovely. We visited castles and such and toured Europe. Jareth was just a baby during that time."

"You took Jareth with you to all those tours?" Sarah asked, not ever hearing this story before.

"Oh no my dear!" Julia laughed. "Jareth was left with his nanny at home while we were gone for a month."

"You left your baby at home for a month without seeing him?" Karen asked incredulously.

"Well, Adrian and I worked long hours and deserved to take a break! It wasn't like we took extended vacations that often, you know. And besides, at least we didn't leave every weekend unlike some people." Julia crossed her arms, clearly offended and referenced the fact that the Williams had left Toby with Sarah as a baby.

Karen's eyes narrowed at that. "Interesting. Maybe that's why Jareth left you guys at such a young age and became a king before he knew what he was doing. If only his parents were actually there to guide him."

Sarah looked at Jareth, both feeling uneasy. They had hoped that the drama wouldn't start for a while.

"Oh, when are Linda and Jeremy going to get here?" Toby quickly asked, wanting the two women to stop arguing.

"Should be soon." Sarah looked at the time. "All of you are always early." She tried to excuse her mother, not wanting Linda to come here to a place where people were already arguing and no doubt contribute to the messiness.

"Oh! Hello everyone, sorry we're late!"

Linda was wearing a red dress that, though it was modest, it hugged at her curves and her black pumps made her look much taller than she really was. Jeremy was wearing a suit, obviously perfectly tailored for him. They were dressed as if they were about to walk the red carpet and not to a Mother's Day brunch.

Linda held her arms out to David and Robby, her hips swaying, making Jareth and his parents roll their eyes.

"Hello boys!" She gathered the twins in her arms.

"Hi Nana! Hi Jeremy!"

They all mingled and talked a bit, everything fine as they were eating their lunch.

The boys chatted away, being the center of attention and each grandmother was so happy about their presents to her and each grandparent (plus Jeremy) paid close attention to them, indulging them on questions. To solve the problem of one boy getting attention while the other had to sit quietly for his turn, Toby would make funny faces and make sparkly things appear through magic. Jareth noticed and started to outdo his brother in law, making the boys giggle with delight.

As some of the others were chatting with Jareth about current Aboveground events, Linda leaned into Sarah, nibbling on a bite of biscuit and sipping some of Hoggle's tea. "Darling, have you gained a bit of weight? You may be immortal now and all but you gotta make sure your figure is alright, especially with that handsome husband of yours." She winked.

Sarah put the biscuit down, eyes drawn for more than one reason. "Mom, seriously?" Though she knew that part of her weight gain may have been because of her growing appetite from her pregnancy, it hurt that her mother would say that and insecurities didn't sit well with her.

"Oh no one can hear us." She waved. "Here, I can give you some of these weight loss supplements and such. After I started taking them, Jeremy couldn't take his hands off me!" She rubbed her hand on Jeremy's thigh, making Sarah want to gag.

Adrian narrowed his eyes, hearing Linda's words as he was near her and Jeremy. He and Jareth were alike in the sense that they were both terrible at just shutting up when an insult could be heard. "Linda, I think you should keep such rude comments about Sarah to yourself. I suppose Sarah didn't learn about 'if you can't say anything nice, don't say it at all' phrase from you." Adrian quipped.

The other adults turned a little to see what they were hissing about, the twins oblivious to the whole ordeal and were asking their "Grampy" random questions about his work and talked about their favorite movies and Toby about computers. If Toby and Jareth weren't trying to entertain the boys (as they wanted Sarah to be in a good mood and do as little as possible since it was Mother's Day), they would have tried to calm down the situation.

Sarah shook her head, alarmed. "Adrian, it's alright-"

"Sarah is MY daughter and I am looking out for her well being! She's getting a bit pudgy in the middle." Linda breathed out at the fae man, who in turn, growled right back at her.

"Yeah, maybe you would have some claim to that if you actually raised her." Robert glared at his ex wife.

Jareth groaned inwardly. His father and father in-law were both very temperamental when it came to Sarah. For her sake, instead of arguing, he tried to calm them all down. "So, the cook made some chocolate cake. Anyone want some?"

Unfortunately, the king was completely ignored.

"You and Karen don't have that much room to talk considering that you both left Toby with her all the time when she should've been on dates and such!" Linda looked indignant.

Sarah put a hand on Linda's arm. "Mom, really, we talked about this. I was frustrated but I was also being a moody teenager. Karen encouraged me to go on dates."

"Oh honey, I know you're trying to protect your father, but you don't have to hide from me." Linda smoothed her hair down.

"If you're going to talk about hiding, I think maybe you should take a good look at yourself and Jeremy, _Linda_." Julia darted her eyes at Jeremy for a brief moment.

Jareth looked at Sarah. Oh boy.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" Toby asked the boys, trying to distract them. Robby laughed at him. "Uncle Toby! Magic isn't a trick because it's real!"

"Yeah, and Momma and Papa do magic!" David laughed at his uncle.

"You're no fun." Toby pouted at them. "What's the point of being a cool uncle if I can't show cool tricks?"

Back to the argument, it was getting more and more charged by the minute. "Hey, that's none of YOUR business, Julia!" Jeremy spoke up in the argument for the first time, referring to their affair.

"Oh don't even try to hide any of that Jeremy. You know better and you ruined your own family and theirs!" Karen threw her hands up, exasperated.

Linda scoffed. "Well, I am deeply sorry that I can find a man who can actually keep me in bed, unlike YOUR husband, Karen!"

Karen gasped and covered David's ears. "We have children here, Linda!"

"Grammy, I was talking to Uncle Toby." David looked at her, removing her hands from her ears.

"Sorry honey." Karen said softly.

"Okay, why do the boys get to call you 'Grammy' and not some sort of grandfather nickname for Jeremy?" Linda looked at Sarah and Jareth, the former looking quite uncomfortable.

Jareth cleared his throat and spoke quietly, restraining himself from lashing out at her for starting these arguments and everyone else for continuing it. "Linda, we already talked about this."

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" She screeched. "You said it was because we're not married. Well, we've been together for so long that we are basically married anyways especially from the cohabitation laws Above! Sarah, you tell me why." She shot a look at her daughter.

Just then, a bell rang through the dining room. A small goblin clumsily bowed. "More lunch is served!"

Jareth made sure to have some of each type of food from both Above and Underground for everyone to enjoy. He sighed, rubbing his temple and hoped that maybe everyone would be less 'hangry' after their stomachs were full.

They ate, the grandparents and Toby not talking to each other but to either Jareth, Sarah, or the boys. They asked them about what they were learning in school and what sorts of games they were up to, everyone mesmerized by the young ones.

"So, Toby!" Adrian asked the teen. "What are your plans for after your education is done?"

Awkward shuffles could be heard as this was the first attempt at a normal conversation after that earlier outburst.

Toby quickly swallowed the bite of chicken. "Uh, so, in the Above, or at least where I live, everyone is required to finish what's called High School, which is what I'm about to finish and will be a legal adult. Then, I'll go to college. At Harvard."

"A university" Sarah clarified. "Some people call colleges high school, Toby. Only in America do we refer to university and college as the same thing." She told her brother, who nodded. "Oh, and Harvard is one of the best universities Aboveground too!"

"How impressive, the intelligence runs in the family I see." Adrian took another bite of food and smiled fondly at Sarah. Then, he turned back to Toby. "And what will you be studying? "

"I'm hoping he will do something like politics, like his father." Karen beamed at her son and husband. "Or, I mean you could do something like be a doctor. You've always been good at helping people."

"Ew, I hate biology and chemistry and anything like that though." Toby made a face.

"Or you could do something like computer science! That's a huge field now and with engineering as well, you could do so much. I know you're good with tech things."

"Or, you could let the boy answer for himself." Julia raised an eyebrow. "Let him choose what he wants to do in life."

Karen blushed furiously, then looked at her in annoyance. "Or, you could let ME, his MOTHER, encourage him and give him ideas as I know him better than you would."

Julia gracefully put her napkin down, ignoring her. "So, Toby, have you thought about what you want to do?"

Toby avoided his mother's and father's gaze. "Well, I do think something in the tech field would be useful. I've been doing some design and photography for drama clubs and I think that I could maybe engineer some of the tools and cameras used. I'm still not sure if I really want to be a part of the film industry though."

"Oh!" Linda stopped applying her lipstick (what was with her and lipstick anyways?) and looked over at Toby. "Well, how about you can follow me and Jeremy? We could help you out and show you what it's all like."

"Absolutely not!" Robert sided with Karen. "I know you, Linda. You act like you're being nice but you never offer anyone anything unless you want compensation for it. And I won't let my son be a part of your dirty group of people!"

Jeremy took Linda's hand. "Robert, that's too far. Calm down. We're not asking the boy to do some racy photoshoots, just to come and see what's going on if he wants. And he's an adult now, he can choose for himself instead of being babied by you two."

"What's racy photoshoots?" Robby asked his father.

"Nothing." Jareth glared at Jeremy, mad that he would say such a thing in front of his sons. The King reached over to hold Sarah's hand, trying to not lose his temper at all the parents.

"Nothing, Tra la la?" David grinned at Jareth, making his parents smile.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, Jeremy, but I think for now I'll stick with school things at college and see what I can do at school and if I actually like it there or not. I don't want to bother you." Toby had beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, just as uncomfortable with the situation as his sister and brother-in-law.

Linda looked at him, a look of pity clear on face. "You know, Toby, you don't have to please your parents all the time. In fact, if you were MY son-"

"Then you would leave him for years on end after cheating on his father? Yeah we already know the type of parent you are with Sarah." Robert glared. "Stay out of this, Linda."

The actress folded her napkin and leaned back, looking calm but Sarah could see the ice in her eyes. "Still haven't changed, have you Robert? Still so bossy just like your wife."

"Goodness Linda, no need to be acting all the time. We all know you're jealous of a stable home that Toby has that you never gave your own daughter." Julia retorted. She and Karen could drive each other crazy, but it was Linda who got on her nerves.

"Well, I think that maybe you should take Robert's advice and stay out of it." Jeremy told Julia. He turned to Sarah. "Now, tell me why you won't let your sons call me Grandpa?"

"They already call Adrian that." Sarah said smoothly, hoping that Jeremy would drop the subject. Her wishes were in vain, however and morning sickness made her want to throw up.

"You know what I mean, _Sa-rah_." He dragged her name out. "If you're going to play dumb, fine." He turned to the twins and smiled at them. "Robby and David, would you like to call me Grandpa or something like that?"

"Alright, that's enough!" Jareth growled. Once they involved the boys, just young children, it was too much. He could see that Sarah was on the verge of tears as well. "Hoggle!"

Hoggle came running instantly, knowing that if Jareth was using his real name in yell, it must be bad. "Yes, Yer Majesty?"

"Take the princes and Toby to the drawing room, they've been done eating for a while." He tapped his finger on his elbow three times while his arms were folded, the secret code to actually take them to the stage to get them ready.

"Yes Sire." Hoggle bowed. "Come on boys, let's go."

"NOW." Jareth stood, facing his parents and in laws with anger in his eyes. "All of you, behave, or I will kick you out. There has been enough bickering."

"This is ridiculous, Jareth." Linda rolled her eyes and batted them at him. "We just wanted to have nice meal and you're threatening us?"

"Oh you're one to talk." Sarah snapped, making everyone jump. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her to whine or get annoyed, but to snap like that wasn't in her nature. "May I remind you that though each and every one of you are family, you are still guests at not only our home, but the residence of the King and Queen of Goblins? We have EVERY right to ask you to leave if you are going to be unreasonable. I wanted to have a separate dinner with all of you, but NO! You all had to come at once and bicker in front of ME and MY FAMILY!"

Tears were rolling down her eyes now, shocking everyone there. Jareth tried to wrap his arms around her but she evaded his arms. She turned to the three paris parents. "I don't want to see any of you!"

But, right as she was about to transport, Sir Didymus came running in, screaming for them both. "Your Majesties!" He bowed to the King and Queen, and another quick one to their parents. "And good afternoon to you Lords and Ladies."

"What is it?" Jareth asked him, completely forgetting everything about their diversion plan.

"Um, the goblins, I'm not so sure what exactly is going on but they have my strong and gracious brother Ludo tied upside down and they're doing some kind of strange dance."

Sarah sighed. "Jareth, you promised me that you would be on Goblin Duty today. I'm going to bed."

"No, I think you both should come." Sir Didymus said quickly, remembering Jareth's command to make sure that Sarah could come too.

And with that, the King and Queen of goblins disappeared in a cloud of glitter, giving one more glare at the parents.

* * *

"Oh no."

Sarah and Jareth watched the goblins doing some kind of, conga line?

They were marching in circles around Ludo, who was tied upside down. A song blast through the speakers, Sarah recognizing it as The Macarena.

"This is stupid." She left Jareth's side and kicked a few goblins, laughing at her, but also scared at why she was kicking them.

"Alright! What is going on?" She demanded them all.

To keep up with the act, Jareth kicked a few of them. "Seriously? I told you all to stop hanging people upside down! And who in the world introduced the Macarena to you guys?"

They all began to point and blame each other, yelling that it wasn't their fault and Jareth eventually rolled his eyes and held a hand out. "Because I have visitors, I will let you all go. But if this happens again, I will be sure to send you for Bog duty with Sir Didymus!"

They all screamed and ran away.

"That was easy." Sarah shrugged. "Hey Ludo! Jareth and I are going to help, don't struggle too much!"

"It was only easy because you kicked them, love. They're not used to that and are scared of you. If I kick them, it's just normal." Jareth produced a crystal to make a mattress under Ludo. "Can you untie him?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

After Ludo came down and left, Sarah nearly collapsed into Jareth's arms. "I'm so tired." She nestled into him. "Also, I'm still hungry."

"Hmm, the little princess is one with an appetite. Though not as bad as her brothers, I'm sure." He kissed Sarah's head.

"Oh gosh no, those two made me eat so much, I was a whale! Not to mention TWO of them!" She laughed. Then, she looked sad again. "Do I look fat already? It hasn't even been that long into the pregnancy."

Jareth hushed her. "Don't listen to your mother. You are radiant and beautiful. Don't worry about anything. I have eyes for you and no one. Plus, what is more beautiful than the love of my life carrying my child?"

Sarah cupped his face in her hands and kissed him with all the love in her. Jareth didn't expect that, but nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, giving her all the love that he could.

"I love you, Jareth." She twirled a finger around his hair. "You are so sweet. I should've listened to you and not fallen under the pressure of having all of them come here." She rested her head on his chest.

Jareth sighed. "Don't worry about it. How about this, you go get cleaned up since the boys got you all messy and I'll talk to them. I promise that the rest of the day will be lovely."

Sarah looked at him. "Are you sure? After that outburst I made? I didn't really mean to say that I didn't want to see them."

He snorted. "Outburst? Compared to everything else that they said, that was nothing. Yes, I am sure. And I have a surprise for you, so when you're done cleaned up, just stay in our chambers and I'll fetch you."

"Surprise?" Sarah brightened. "Well aren't you romantic?"

He smirked. "You'll see. It's not really as much mine but you'll see. That's all I'll say."

* * *

Jareth got back to the dining room to find the parents bickering at each other. Again. At his presence, they all went quiet. He changed his attire to be his black armor, a formidable figure.

If his parents didn't know he was absolutely furious with them all, they would've rolled their eyes at him being dramatic but they shrank back at his attire, causing Robert, Karen, Linda, and Jeremy to all shrink back as well. If Julia and Adrian were scared then so should they.

He folded his arms. "Sarah is much more forgiving than I and has convinced me to let you all stay. I am doing this not for you, but for her and the boys. I love you all, you understand, but if you can't keep your comments to yourself, then I will make you leave. Understood?"

They all nodded, not saying a word.

"Now, the twins have a surprise they had planned for just Sarah, but they agreed that this is for their grandmothers too now that they know you are here, which would break their hearts if you are gone. Be nice, don't critique ANYTHING and have a good time."

"We are not about to criticize the twins, Jareth. You know this." Adrian said softly.

This was true, that was the last thing they would all do as the boys had them wrapped around their little fingers.

"I'm not taking chances, father." He said. "Come follow me."

They walked towards the stage, Jareth talking to each pair separately. First, to his parents.

"I understand that Linda and Jeremy are over the top but please don't egg them on. Linda lives for the drama." He told his parents, who rolled their eyes. "You both take things so personally."

Adrian and Julia sighed. "For a couple of actors, you'd think they'd be better at that." Julia told her son.

"Well, I think you forget that they're also spoiled. Jareth has a point." Adrian said, and Julia agreed with her husband, holding onto his arm.

"And Karen and Robert always talk about whatever is on their mind. It's the culture they grew up in. Let me tell them that and no need to cause contention in front of Sarah or the boys, you know how it makes them nervous."

Next, to Robert and Karen. "You two need to not be so overly critical and judgmental all the time."

"I am not!" Karen rolled her eyes. Jareth gave her a pointed look to which she said "okay, maybe I am a little. I'm working on it, I'm sorry. I just am used to running things."

"You and Jareth both." Robert said. "And I'm sorry Jareth, you know how I feel guilty about leaving Toby with Sarah back then and I just hate when people bring it up."

"I know." Jareth said. "I understand."

He put his arms around both of them. "You both are so good to us and so loving to our family, thank you."

Last but not least, Linda and Jeremy. "Jeremy, can you NOT try to get my boys to join sides?"

He huffed. "Fine. But why won't you let me be their grandfather?"

"I think the boys have a right to be able to say what they want. They can have their opinions." Linda said indignantly.

Jareth glared at her. "And they can and do. The problem is, you're pushing on YOUR ideas and opinions. Don't even. Anyways, neither of you care to take care of them as Karen and Robert or as my parents have. I'm not bitter about it, but Jeremy, you don't really interact with them that much. If you want them to call you grandfather because you care about them I understand but as of right now, it is for your own ego. Don't argue with me! I know about egos as Sarah will tell you that I have a large ego of my own."

At that last sentence, they laughed, a bit of tension leaving. Jareth opened the door and lead them in to the small stage. They all sat down, not quite sure what was happening.

Jareth snapped his fingers, returning to his attire from earlier that day. "I will be back with Sarah. Remember, behave or I will kick you out." And with that, he let his cape flow behind him as he walked out.

"Yup, his father's son." Julia smirked at Adrian, earning a laugh from everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay good, you boys ready?"

Toby finished putting the tutus on them and Hoggle finished setting up the rest of the stage, shuffling back and forth, excited to see what Sarah would say about the little performance that they boys had planned for her.

"I'm nervous." David whispered. "What if I pass out? And my dancing isn't the best…"

Toby grinned. They were just like Sarah when it came to acting. He got out a couple of microphones. "See these? It'll help you hear me and I can adjust all of this so you can hear Hoggle tell you what to say next if you forget your lines for whatever reason. Also, you boys learned to read quite fast so just use the script." He pointed to the opposite side of the stage. "I will be there, adjusting the lights and stuff for you. You guys did well and don't worry, your mom and grandmothers will love every bit of it! Sir Didymus will be videotaping. No one will know if you mess up."

He gathered the boys in his arms. "I know everyone was mad and arguing today, but no one is mad at you and I know for sure that they'll be so happy when they see you deciding up there. Good luck!"

Robby and David stood side by side, nervous, but knowing that they had a lot of practice with their father with dancing. They had one more surprise for him that he was not expecting, this wasn't just some dance, but a play as well.

The boys held hands, excited and nervous.

* * *

"What's the surprise?" Sarah asked Jareth. He tucked one of her hands in his arm, feeling proud to have her by his side.

"Did you notice that the boys told you that they had something else besides cards to give you?" He couldn't help but smile widely.

Sarah gasped. "Oh, is this the surprise now?"

"Indeed it is, Precious."

The couple reached the theater, and Jareth told her that all the parents were there and reassured her that they didn't hate her or were mad, in fact, they were all quite remorseful and Sarah had to give him a kiss for dealing with drama, something that he didn't often do. Not that Jareth didn't love drama but to resolve it? Not usually his thing.

They walked in, everyone being gracious and wondering what the boys were up to. Jareth made sure that he and Sarah got the best seats, all the parents excited to see what the twins were up to.

A song drifted in the air, music box style. Jareth and Sarah recognized it as their song, As the World Falls Down.

The curtains opened, Prince David standing with his brother, Prince Robby holding hands. Behind them was a set of the night sky with little fairy lights as stars. A large castle was behind them as well as a bunch of drawings of different creatures of the Labyrinth, the largest ones were Sarah's three closet friends, clearly drawn by each of the boys. They let go of their hands and David began to tell a story, reading from a script.

"A long, long time ago, there was a girl named Sarah. The King of Goblins fell in love with her."

Sarah looked at Jareth, her eyes full of tears as they always were when their song was playing. He just squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her hair.

Robby danced to the song, making sure that everyone could see his graceful moves and he held up a picture of young Sarah and his father.

"The King wanted to make her happy, so he helped her do things like go on an adventure after she wished her little brother, Toby, away."

They then switched, Robby doing the speaking and David doing the dancing. David looked at his mother, who was looking at him with the greatest encouragement, no longer nervous about his dancing.

"But the king didn't know how to be nice because he was with goblins all the time and they thought it was funny for him to kick them, but Sarah wouldn't think so." At this, David pretended to kick Robby, earning a laughter from everyone.

"She met a lot of creatures and was really tired. But her best friends were Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo." They pointed to the three friends who were in their different spots, grinning.

"When Baby Toby was with the king, he played with him and sang him a song!"

All of a sudden, Magic Dance came on. David walked to the front and yelled, "YOU REMIND ME OF THE BABE!"

Goblins came and sang with him, the twin looking exactly like his father, even with the "well laugh?" remarks.

He sang and kicked goblins, earning a laugh though Sarah sent Jareth a side eye about the fact that she didn't approve of the boys kicking goblins quite yet.

The goblins, on the other hand, looked excited at the prospect of getting kicked by the young boys.

The second song was done by Robby, who changed his costume to be a fiery, feathers poking everywhere, looking like a chicken. Though, they didn't get the actual fireys inside, much to Sarah's relief.

After that, Prince Robby began to speak again, continuing his story.

"Sarah didn't like Jareth, but he liked her. He danced with her in a dream, but she had to go and save her brother."

At this, the both boys tip toed and leapt gracefully to As the World Falls Down, making Sarah weep openly and the grandparents breathe in reverence. It was this part in their life, their love that united the two families and gave them these two sweet boys.

Jareth choked at the Escher room scene and at the scene where Sarah rejected him and the subsequent party.

After Sarah's Labyrinth story was over, David stood seriously. "But, this wasn't the end. The King was so sad and Sarah loved him so much even though she had to say no. So they met again."

Robby continued until the end. "The King and Queen got married and they had two boys. The two boys are me and David, and we have Queen Sarah as the best Momma in the world and because they loved each other, we have the best grandmas who love us."

Eyes full of tears, Sarah stood up and gave her boys a standing ovation, followed by Jareth and everyone else. Hearing her and Jareth's love story and her journey to be a motherhood made her all teary. She looked at her husband, and Jareth looked back at her, his eyes soft.

"You are the best thing to happen to me." She whispered. "Thank you for blessing me with such love and amazing children." Sarah kissed his cheek, to which Jareth had a large, lovingly glazed look in his eyes.

She ran towards her boys, holding her arms out. They ran to her. "That was the best mother's day present ever! I love you two so much."

David shyly handed her a flower. "For you, Momma."

"Smile!"

Toby came and Sarah gathered the two boys in her arms, smiling at her bother holding a camera. "You guys are so cute!" Toby felt so much pride at seeing them all together.

The other parents apologized to each other and laughed and were all over the little details of that little musical.

"Jareth actually sang that song for Toby?"

"Okay the part where the boys were kicking goblins was funny and I'm 100% sure that was Jareth's doing."

"It looked like a lot of work and they danced so well, for six year olds anyways Such discipline and they really must have kept their mouth shut from their Secret Mission!"

Jareth whistled, gathering their attentions. "Attention! I think it is time that we all take a family photo, the first with all twelve of us."

Everyone except Sarah made a confused face at Jareth. Robby was still counting all the people when David spoke up (David was much better at spatial reasoning and counting than his brother). "Umm, Papa? There are only 11 of us. 6 grandparents, 4 with you me and Momma and Robby and Uncle Toby."

"Yeah I think Papa forgot how to count." Robby said brutally, Toby snorting at that comment. The teen thought to himself about how only Sarah and his boys would get away with such a comment.

Jareth held out a hand to his wife, and Sarah beamed, taking his hand and stepping forward, beaming. Karen and Adrian gasped, putting a hand to their mouths knowingly while everyone else still looked confused.

Jareth looked like he was going to go crazy from excitement. "To all of our parents, to our three closet friends, and most of all, to our two beautiful sons, Sarah and I have an exciting announcement."

"I'm pregnant!" Sarah squealed. "And we're having a little girl!"

All the grandmothers screamed and ran to hug Sarah, Robert was openly weeping in excitement for his daughter, Adrian and Jeremy went to hug Jareth in congratulations. Toby looked at his nephews and squealed "you guys are going to have a baby sister!"

"A girl?" Robby said with wide eyes. "Will they be twins like us?"

"Nope." Said Jareth, hugging his two boys. "Just one girl. We're going to have a princess and you two will be the best big brothers ever!"

"I want to show her how to plant flowers with Momma!" David said excitedly. "Robby hates flowers and never comes with me."

"I don't hate flowers!" The other twin retorted. "I just hate getting gross sand dirty like you and Momma because you're both weird."

Everyone laughed and Sarah looked around at her family. She felt so happy, so at peace even with the drama from earlier that day.

But most of all, she caught her husband's eyes and smiled, knowing that he gave her this, their family and to be a mother of his children. She kissed him, cradling the small child in her belly.

* * *

 **I'm going to write a trilogy coming up in a while. I don't know how long that will take as I have school and can't have my family know I'm writing lol. But, I will have a Father's Day story up and maybe other short(er) stories like this. Thank you all and leave a review!**


End file.
